


Хорошенькая штучка

by Tersie



Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark, Darkfic, Discussion of Abortion, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kidnapping, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Misogyny, Nonvember, Omega Rey, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnant Non-con, Prison Sex, Psychological Horror, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Smut, Two Shot, bleak ending, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Кайло Рен насильно поставил Рей метку, но она не намерена отвечать агрессивному альфе взаимностью.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Кайло Рен/Рей
Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674004
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pretty Little Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600547) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> /перезалито/

— Ну до чего ж хорошенькая штучка!

Наверное, яснее всего Рей помнила его голос — глубокий, проникновенный, с легкостью перекрывший грохот музыки. От этого голоса по спине пробегали мурашки.

Явно хватив лишнего и присев в каком-то затемненном углу, она пыталась набрать номер Роуз — попросить забрать ее из клуба. Но потом прищурилась, а он прищурился в ответ, и оба дружно расхохотались. Такой высокий, широкоплечий, настоящий альфа-самец с густыми черными лохмами и возмутительно огромными руками. Прямо хищник на охоте.

Она застенчиво улыбнулась.

— Спасибо. Я Рей.

— Кайло. — Он положил пальцы на верхнюю кромку дверцы и, казалось, заполнил собой все пространство. — Кому звонишь?

— Подруге. Мне нужно добраться домой. — Взгляд карих глаз Рей скользнул по татуировкам на его предплечьях и бицепсах.

— Пф-ф, не суетись. Теперь у тебя есть я, милая.

Разноцветные огни мерцали, меняясь, как в калейдоскопе. Рей сглотнула, чтобы избавиться от сухости в горле, и попятилась в угол, еще глубже в темноту — она внезапно уловила запах, который не спутать ни с чем! Гон! Вот блин! У этого здоровяка гон!

Смартфон выпал из ее руки.

— Я… я…

— Тише, — улыбнулся Кайло, невозмутимо наклонившись за ним. И сунул смартфон в свой задний карман. — Я ничего тебе не сделаю. Просто увидел, что ты здесь, совсем одна, и ты… — Он вдохнул полной грудью. Пыхтел он, как медведь. — Такая хорошенькая.

Рей испуганно всхлипнула — он приближался. Все равно из-за шока и выпивки максимум на что она была способна — банально закрыть глаза. Кайло обхватил ладонью ее щеку. Затем, шикнув на нее, провел кончиком носа по пульсирующей яремной ямке.

Под юбкой — в бедро — что-то кольнуло.

И в следующий миг Кайло погладил ее по трусикам, а еще через секунду смачно потискал за задницу.

— Давай-ка выбираться отсюда. Есть у меня предчувствие, что скоро я тебе _понадоблюсь_.

Все было как в тумане. Здравомыслящие омеги постоянно сидели на супрессантах, и она тоже, но когда живот пронзило первым спазмом, а по ногам потекла смазка, Рей заорала — и внезапно пришла в себя у дверей незнакомой квартиры. Не тратя времени даром, Кайло перебросил ее через плечо — свою законно-незаконную добычу — добычу, в которую Рей нежданно превратилась.

Скрипнул ключ в замке.

— Не суетись. Сейчас мы быстренько… прочухаться не успеешь.

— П-пожалуйста… сэр!

В квартире было темно. И насквозь пропахло альфа-самцом. Он бросил ее на кровать, и Рей зарыдала, чувствуя, что течка уже разыгралась вовсю, что смазка промочила белье и стекает по бедрам. Как унизительно!

— Видишь, детка? Я тебе _нужен_. — Кровать заскрипела под его тяжестью, и он, оказавшись рядом с Рей, издал гортанный рык: — На живот, омега. Сейчас же.

Рей шмыгнула носом и повиновалась. Отвесив ей шлепок по заднице, Кайло стащил с нее трусики, порвал блузку, а потом отодрал ее руки от железных прутьев изголовья.

— Ч-что ты мне вколол?! — взвыла она.

— Хм. Ну, нужно же было тебя чем-то пронять… — Огромный палец пролез в промежность, и Рей затряслась от физического омежьего удовольствия. — Наблюдал за тобой всю ночь. Сразу почуял твою сладкую киску… И теперь я тебя трахну.

— Пожалуйста… пожалуйста…

Кайло взял ее за бедра, а затем пристроился к влагалищу. Рей выгнула спину и забрыкалась, но член неумолимо проникал все глубже, заставляя ее скулить — организм, впавший в течку, приветствовал альфу. Тело отказывалось подчиняться, и Рей прикусила губу, слушая, как мучитель хрипит от удовольствия.

Пока он снова не наподдал ей по заднице.

— Ну как тебе? А? — Он осекся и тут же насадил ее до упора. — Ох, блядь, буду сутками держать тебя на узле… блядь…

Рей впилась зубами в подушку. Кайло накрывал ее своей тушей, жарко дыша ей в волосы, безостановочно работая бедрами под аккомпанемент пошлых шлепков. Темп он набрал нешуточный, и сгустившийся запах альфы подчинял ее волю, превращая в глупо улыбающуюся омегу, исполняющую свой природный долг. Кровать скрипела и стонала на все лады, а Кайло глухо рычал, словно дикий зверь.

Резинку он тоже не надел, но у Рей совсем крышу снесло от выпивки и толстого горячего члена — ей вдруг стало совершенно наплевать. Кусая подушку, она закатывала глаза, пока Кайло нашептывал ей на ухо обещания про щеночков и прочую альфа-херню. Его регистрационный браслет позвякивал у нее над ухом. Но все-таки альфа был слишком груб. И Рей это не нравилось.

— Детка, ты охуенно горячая, — сопел он. — Узкая сладкая киска!..

Кайло потянулся, придавил ее руки к постели, явно намереваясь прихватить ее зубами за шею, и Рей застонала — в ответ он предостерегающе зарычал. Но это же естественно, ведь альфа должен быть главным.

Рей казалось, что комната кружится вокруг кровати. Липкая смазка стекала по ногам, намочив постель, Кайло безжалостно вгрызался ей в плечо, перейдя на сумасшедшие размашистые толчки. Всхлипнув от боли, Рей ощутила, как крепнет пугающее напряжение внизу живота. И вскрикнула, поджимая пальчики ног и кончая на члене альфы.

Он стиснул ее плечо сильнее.

— Вот так… вот так… — Разжав челюсти, он щелкнул зубами у самого ее уха. — Блядь… Сейчас просто взорвусь! — Кайло тяжело дышал ей в затылок. — Когда-нибудь сидела на узле, милая?

— Н-нет… — Рей, дрожа, покачала головой.

— Вот хорошая девочка, ждала меня… — Кайло дернулся и застонал. — Пиздец как я кончу! Будь умницей.

Распирающее ощущение нарастало, и Рей выпучила глаза, когда он мощным рывком вогнал в нее член — и почувствовала, как набухает узел. Она задрожала от нового оргазма, прокатившегося по телу — слабого, скорее рефлекторного, — но расслабившееся тело впустило член глубже, и Кайло, порыкивая, принялся кончать. Наверное, со стороны они напоминали сцепившихся собак…

— Оставлю себе эту миленькую киску, — просипел он. — И… блядь… будешь только _моей_.

Зубы царапнули кожу у основания шеи и сомкнулись. Рей завизжала и забилась, а он громко зарычал, впиваясь еще сильнее — зубы терзали плоть, прорываясь прямо к пульсирующей брачной железе. Рей громко закричала, потом еще громче, пока воля альфы не подавила ее, заставив замолчать. Его мысли и желания обвивали ее змеиными кольцами, выдавливая последний воздух из легких и обнажая то, чем она была. _Добычей_.

По шее струйками сбегала кровь. Рей всхлипнула — он толкнулся пару раз, накрепко запертый теперь в ее теле. Он пыхтел, всхрапывая, как настоящий зверь — собственно, он им и был. И перекатился на бок, увлекая ее за собой. Кайло шумно дышал, прижимаясь к ее растрепанным волосам, сумбурно пытаясь укрыть ее простыней. Рей заорала. Она чувствовала, как пульсирует узел, как гудит удовольствие в его голове. Альфа был _счастлив_.

— Заткнись, — проворчал Кайло. И сдвинулся, положив ладонь ей на лобок, словно пытаясь прощупать узел. — Теперь ты только моя.

Он стал слизывать кровь с метки, и Рей затряслась всем телом, захлебываясь жалким плачем. Казалось, это не прекратится никогда: он кончал, кончал и кончал, а она то проваливалась в сон, то просыпалась, чувствуя, как он все еще трахает ее даже посреди ночи.

Туша Кайло пригвоздила ее к постели — он забрался на нее и навалился сверху. По маленькому телевизору шло какое-то порно. Рей передернуло.

— Хуй знает, где ты там работаешь, — зашептал Кайло, ритмично работая членом, — ты, мать твою, завтра увольняешься. — Он схватил ее за подбородок, вынудив смотреть на экран, где голая омега согнулась над диваном. — Вот чем ты будешь с этого дня.

— Я хочу домой… — слезно пролепетала Рей.

— Ты уже дома, детка. Уже дома. — Он потерся о ее шею, провел ладонью по ребрам. — Станешь мне доброй послушной женушкой и будешь подставлять пизду, когда я захочу. Наштампуешь мне хорошеньких щеночков. И… чем там еще занимаются омежьи сучки?..

Кайло подался бедрами вперед, и она захныкала.

— И я буду трахать тебя чутко и нежно, вот как сейчас. Чутко и нежно, как нравится моей малышке. — И добавил: — Если, конечно, ты меня не разозлишь.

Это продолжалось весь остаток ночи, под конец Рей просто лежала, уставившись в стену, пока узел Кайло во второй раз не выскользнул из ее тела. Дрожа, она выбралась из его рук и с усилием встала с кровати. Болело все, что только возможно.

— Куда это ты собралась?

Рей обернулась. Кайло наблюдал за ней, приоткрыв один глаз. Его член был весь в крови.

— В в-в-ванную, — заикнулась она.

— Нет. — Он щелкнул пальцами. — Вернись на место. _Немедленно_.

Рей начала отступать, испуганно вскинув руки.

— Мне нужно идти. — Она обо что-то споткнулась. — Мне правда надо идти.

Кайло громко хмыкнул и сел, внимательно разглядывая ее. Потом потянулся до хруста в суставах и поднялся во весь свой… Ох, пиздец, какой он был огромный! И эта туша надвигалась прямо на нее!

— Я отдал тебе приказ, женщина. — Он пригладил лохматые волосы, и через свежеобразованную связь Рей кольнуло раздражением. — Иди в постель, не то пожалеешь о своем упрямстве.

Мысли словно взбесились от нахлынувшей волны его властной воли. Рей понимала, что все еще не протрезвела, что находится в чужой квартире наедине с агрессивным альфа-самцом. Из глаз брызнули слезы, она замотала головой.

— Мне нужно идти, — как заведенная повторяла она.

— Никуда ты не пойдешь.

Кайло бросился к ней, но Рей сорвалась с места и, крича, пустилась бежать куда глаза глядят, вперед, по темному коридору. Страх пробирал до глубины души — ей не выбраться отсюда, не выбраться, она никогда больше не увидит друзей!..

Похоже, она влетела на кухню.

Адреналин разнесся по венам. Нет, нет, они не муж и жена — пока нет, пока она не наградила его ответным укусом. Но он мог заставить… мог _заставить_ ее! Приказать своим властным альфа-голосом, приказать вернуться в спальню! Рей схватилась за голову, сражаясь с вопящими инстинктами, требовавшими подчиниться, а он уже был у нее за спиной! И она схватила первое, что попалось под руку…

Развернувшись, Рей замахнулась ножом.

На мгновение померещилось, что нож вонзился в масло, но на самом деле Кайло подставил ладонь. Хлынула кровь, и он взвыл от боли и отшатнулся, зажимая раненую руку. Рей взглянула на номер его регистрационного браслета и в чем была — в изодранной юбке и блузке из клуба — кинулась к двери.

— А НУ ВЕРНИСЬ! — раздался позади рев Кайло. — Рей! РЕЙ!

Не оглядываясь, она добежала до ближайшего полицейского участка и немало перепугала полицейских, когда влетела в приемную вся взъерошенная, в истерике безостановочно выкрикивая номер, который ей удалось запомнить.

Потом ее ждал мучительный ДНК-тест. Сочувственные похлопывания по руке. Взволнованная Роуз, примчавшаяся на звонок и проплакавшая вместе с ней много часов напролет.

Но Рей все равно пришла на оглашение приговора — потому что не боялась Кайло.

Он ухмылялся на протяжении всего процесса, даже когда его официально признали виновным. Рей смотрела, как прямо из зала суда он отправился отбывать срок. Десять лет — не особенно долго на самом деле, и вряд ли это ей чем-то поможет, когда его выпустят.

— До скорой встречи, детка, — проворковал он, когда его вели мимо нее, а затем обернулся: — Я тебе понадоблюсь, как только потечешь.

Поэтому Рей удвоила дозу супрессантов.

Нет. Ни за что.


	2. Chapter 2

— Весьма щекотливая ситуация, мисс Ниима.

Щекотливая… Еще слабо сказано!

Из-за беременности — сроком в десять недель — принимать супрессанты запретили, ведь они навредили бы малышу. И она не имела права на аборт. Пусть Кайло коротал деньки за решеткой, на ее шее красовалась метка от его зубов, и у него были «права» на ее тело и плод. От унизительного абсурда происходящего Рей буквально тошнило.

Она закрыла лицо руками. Сегодня, сидя в больничной робе перед доктором Маз, она осознала, что ей либо придется получить разрешение на аборт от Кайло, либо…

— У меня скоро течка! — всхлипнула Рей. — Что же мне делать?!

— Я все понимаю, дорогая. Мне очень жаль, — Маз щелкнула ручкой и нахмурилась. — Можешь попробовать потерпеть или записаться в нашу группу поддержки. Твой… альтернативный путь решения проблемы… подать заявление на супружеский визит к отцу ребенка. Другие варианты могут лишь усугубить ситуацию.

Метку на шее пощипывало время от времени — это Кайло напоминал о себе из камеры. Можно было сколько угодно храбриться, игнорировать эти ощущения, но Рей знала, что, как только придет течка, неизбежное случится все равно.

***

Через пару дней после получения разрешения на свидание Роуз привезла ее к тюремному комплексу. Рей потерла висок и шмыгнула носом. Течка уже началась, причиняя _боль_ , и Кайло чувствовал это, еще настойчивее прорываясь к ней сквозь их неполные узы.

Роуз ободряюще похлопала ее по бедру.

— Все в порядке. Ты решай, у меня есть небольшой запас супрессантов, если ты вдруг захочешь… ну… ты знаешь…

Но сейчас Рей не смела и _думать_ о подобном. Стоило только промелькнуть мысли о нелегальном аборте — и Кайло впадал в такое бешенство, что мучения становились почти физическими. Это был тупик.

Оставив машину на парковке, они с Роуз двинулись к главному входу. Рей, совершенно разбитая и несчастная, опиралась на подругу. Охранники-альфы зарычали, когда мимо них прошли две омеги. Впрочем, из-за метки Кайло запах Рей, должно быть, казался им отталкивающим. Узы установились плотные. Доктор Маз сказала, что никогда не встречала ничего подобного — одержимого и мощного — несмотря на неподкрепленный статус и на то, что их разделяло много миль.

Рей повели в самый конец длинного коридора с голубыми стенами. Она тихо всхлипывала, теребя край широкой блузы для беременных и пытаясь сладить с вытекающей смазкой и со спазмами. Ей разрешили остаться здесь на неделю, пока течка не стихнет. Даже обещали приготовить одеяла и подушки, из которых, в случае чего, можно будет сделать гнездо. Охранник — женщина на этот раз — остерегалась прикасаться к Рей, пока они шли к камере, где содержался Кайло.

Он не обрадовался бы, учуяв на ней чужой запах. Но от нее пахло им — благодаря малышу, мирно растущему в ее чреве.

— С женатыми парами мы придерживаемся принципа невмешательства, — предупредила охранник. — Так как… то есть это лучший выход из ситуации.

Она загремела ключами.

Дверь была стальной, но Кайло все равно кидался на нее изнутри. Он рычал, как дикий зверь, и Рей закусила губу. Надо ненавидеть его. Точнее, она уже ненавидит его! Черт! Черт!

Охранник нажала на кнопку переговорного устройства.

— Мистер Рен, отойдите за вторую дверь. _Сию же минуту_.

— Дайте ее сюда! — взревел он, колотя в дверь и порыкивая. — Сейчас! СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ!

— Она не войдет, пока вы не переместитесь за резервную дверь.

При звуках его голоса Рей вздрогнула. Из-за бронированной двери она не могла унюхать его феромоны, но явственно ощущала отчаянный порыв защитить свою беременную самку.

Кайло засопел, как медведь гризли, но подчинился. Как только внутренняя дверь с лязгом захлопнулась — очевидно, управляемая извне — охранник открыла камеру.

— Здесь есть кнопка экстренного вызова, если вам понадобится помощь, — пояснила она, улыбнувшись с каким-то сочувствием.

Рей кивнула и, дрожа, вошла в маленький коридор. За спиной щелкнули замки, и она уловила насыщенный тяжелый запах Кайло, особенно острый из-за клокотавших в нем собственнической ярости и похоти. Он рычал, беспокойно вышагивая туда-сюда по ту сторону внутренней двери.

Раздался механический гул. Рей прислонилась к стене, глядя, как дверь разделяется надвое и створки медленно расходятся в стороны.

Она не успела опомниться, как ее обхватили руки Кайло, горячие и сильные, как его рот прижался к чувствительной метке. И пошатнулась. Он подхватил ее, словно сокровище, слишком драгоценное, чтобы стоять на бренном полу.

Все получилось проще, чем она думала. Чтобы успокоить ее тревогу, Кайло нежно посасывал метку и, не встретив возражений, отнес Рей на узкую койку в углу камеры. Как и было обещано, сюда доставили чистые белые подушки и одеяла, но в данный момент все мысли Рей были о другом.

— Черт подери, как же ты сладко пахнешь, — простонал Кайло. Он стянул с нее кроссовки, бухнулся на колени и облизнулся, глядя ей между ног. — Знал, что обрюхатил тебя той ночью… — Он взял ее лицо в ладони, сжал, и его темные глаза загорелись. — Если ты еще раз, мать твою, подумаешь о том, чтобы избавиться от него, то горько раскаешься.

Рей закивала. Он пылко прижался к ее губам, и в следующий миг она уже цеплялась за его зеленый комбинезон и исступленно терлась о его бедро. Как же она ненавидела его! Всем сердцем!

Смазка чуть не хлынула наружу, и Кайло играючи перевернул Рей на живот. Схватил за бедра и заставил прогнуться, надавив рукой между лопаток. Рей заскулила, но он бросил ей короткое «заткнись». Чувства обострились еще сильнее, чем во время той вынужденной течки после клуба. Слезы подступили к глазам, и Рей знала, что расплачется, если прямо сейчас не почувствует у себя внутри его член.

— Заставила меня ждать три гребаных месяца, — огрызнулся он и, хлопнув ее по заднице, сдернул с нее леггинсы. — Следовало дать тебе помучиться, омега. Хотела избавиться от моего щенка, отправила меня в гребаную тюрьму, а теперь заявилась… — Ткань затрещала, и он отвесил Рей новый шлепок, уже гораздо сильнее. — И ждешь, что я тебе помогу.

— Пожалуйста… — пробормотала Рей, уткнувшись в подушку. От наволочки пахло им — по-домашнему, приятно. — Ну пожалуйста… Мне очень жаль.

— Держу пари, так и есть, женщина. Надо было оставаться в постели, как я сказал.

Кайло придерживал ее за бедро, и в какой-то момент разгулявшиеся инстинкты в крови утихли. Рей выгнула спину, пискнув, когда он с размаху вбился в нее. Тела соединились. Природе было плевать на ее ненависть к Кайло или на моральную сторону его поступков. То, что происходило здесь и сейчас, казалось совершенно правильным и естественным, и она кончила почти сразу, почувствовав в себе твердый член.

Кайло дернул ее за волосы.

— Эй, скажи мое имя!

И она закричала — и не только потому, что так приказал он, — повторяя его имя. Ее тело сжимало член альфы, это был лучший секс в ее жизни. Никогда прежде она не чувствовала себя так хорошо. Мышцы трепетали. Он вбивался в нее именно так, как ей хотелось, лучше, чем любой парень-бета. Непроизвольно дернувшись, она впилась пальцами в матрас, а Кайло склонился к ней и вновь присосался к метке, придерживая Рей рукой под живот.

— Вот так, малышка, — глубокий голос был слегка приглушен — ее кожей. — Мокрая что пиздец. — Шлепнул в очередной раз и стиснул лапой ее ягодицу. — Держала всю смазку для своего альфы, как положено хорошей девочке. Никто, кроме меня, не получит ни капли. Ты только моя.

Язык ей не подчинялся, челюсть безвольно отвисла, на губах блестела слюна. Тихий стон Рей затерялся в мешанине звуков: пошлых хлюпающих толчков и горлового рычания Кайло. Он оперся на локоть и под ее визг просунул ладонь ей в промежность, нащупывая клитор.

Ощущения стали слишком острыми — слишком. Рей снова сотрясло от оргазма, и она обмякла, судорожно дыша и чувствуя себя совершенно обессилевшей. Кайло гладил ее по животу, где был их ребенок, и согревал ее своей радостью.

И тут он укусил ее, требуя лежать смирно — весь во власти инстинктов, столь же возбужденный, как она.

Кайло шумно дышал, и Рей с трудом удержалась от того, чтобы сонно прикрыть глаза, когда он принялся раскачиваться с ней на койке вперед-назад… и…

И узел стал раздаваться вширь. Кайло зарылся лицом ей в волосы и застонал — как альфа-самец, проведший несколько месяцев в отчаянной беспросветной тоске, — в ответ омега в ее душе с наслаждением закатила глаза от одного лишь осознания, что внутри нее альфа, что он снова наполнит ее семенем, хотя уже заделал ей щенка. Оргазм прокатился по ее телу — помягче, уже не такой сумасшедший, но тело приняло его.

— Вот так… — Кайло тяжело вздохнул, обводя языком метку. — Знал, что я нужен моей малышке.

Он чуть поменял позу, накрывая их тонкой простыней, и Рей всхлипнула при движении — но он уже вовсю целовал ее плечо и затылок, непрерывно урча. Сначала она заворочалась, но урчание альфы быстро убаюкало ее, погрузив в лучший из снов в ее жизни.

***

Рей резко пробудилась.

Охваченная паникой, она выбралась из постели и начала собирать в углу гнездо, еле соображая, что делает. Руки тряслись. Нет, нет… щенку нужно безопасное место. Тепло. Так не пойдет. Так не пойдет.

Кайло заурчал.

— Я сплю или моя крошка занялась гнездом?

Но Рей было глубоко плевать на него. Она отчаянно разрывала подушки, собирала перья и укладывала их плотным слоем для утепления. Еда… нужна еда! Она откинулась назад и принюхалась, выискивая воду… и вроде бы учуяла практически выветрившийся за несколько часов запах мяса. Но сейчас ничего нет! Ничего! Это клетка! Надо выбираться отсюда!

Ее самец незаметно подкрался сзади. Он снова урчал — что было верным способом заткнуть омегу, — и она тихо всхлипнула, чувствуя, как он пристраивается к ней.

— Ш-ш… — Кайло бережно приподнял ее под живот и уложил в недостроенном гнезде. — Я здесь.

На этот раз он вел себя чутко, все следы альфа-агрессии исчезли. Он покрывал нежными поцелуями ее обнаженные плечи, подкрепляя ласку движениями бедер и тихо мурлыкая в темноте. Рей захныкала, бездумно прогибаясь и задирая задницу вверх.

— Мне нужно идти, — пролепетала она.

— Ты так считаешь? — Кайло уверенно направлял ее бедра, насаживая ее тело на член. — Тебе не кажется, что я могу обеспечить тебя?

— З-здесь нет еды.

— Есть. Расслабься, малышка, — фыркнул он. — Сейчас ты кончишь и тебе станет лучше.

Так и вышло. Рей кончила несколько раз подряд, и ее охватила приятная сонливость. Чувствуя, как набухает узел, она мирно заснула под довольное рычание Кайло.

***

— Рей? Детка?

…Почему-то казалось, что она проспала нечто важное. Что-то определенно было не так.

Проморгавшись, она зевнула и потерлась носом о ткань, вдыхая запах безопасности — запах своего гнезда. Чья-то большая рука обхватила ее щеку, и она недовольно заскулила.

— Что же, раз узы подтверждены… у нас нет законных причин удерживать вас, мистер Рен.

Рей распахнула глаза.

Села рывком — и оказалась голой перед Кайло и незнакомым человеком в темном костюме, пришедшим в камеру в сопровождении тюремной охранницы. Рей уставилась на них, прикрыв грудь краем одеяла. Узы? Подтверждены? О чем они говорят?!

Во рту стоял металлический привкус _крови_. Она медленно перевела взгляд на Кайло, присевшего рядом с гнездом, и увидела ярко-красный след зубов у него на шее.

Он улыбнулся, но эта улыбка не затронула его темных глаз.

— Слышала, детка? Мы едем домой… — Он положил руку ей на живот. — Все мы втроем.

Рей в ужасе замотала головой.

— Н-нет… Я же не…

Кайло заворковал и перебрался ближе. И тогда она с криком ринулась прочь, но он прижал ее к полу, и никто не вмешался. У них не было на это права. Рей в панике перебирала воспоминания, но сознание подкидывало лишь что-то смутное: про сон, секс и жадные глотки воды. И все!

Человек в костюме прочистил горло.

— Надо заполнить кое-какие бумаги. — Он кивнул охраннику. — Мы займемся ими, если вы не возражаете.

Посетители ушли, хотя перед тем как закрыть дверь, охранник бросила на Рей сочувственный взгляд. Рей не унималась, крича и продолжая бороться с Кайло.

— Тише, — шептал он. — Ш-ш… — Пригвоздив ее руки к полу, он улыбнулся и облизнул губы. — Слышала, маленькая сучка? Теперь ты никуда от меня не денешься. Надо же, укусила меня прошлой ночью… Даже приказывать не пришлось. — Кайло сжимал ее запястья до тех пор, пока она не сморщилась от боли. — Готовься бросить свою гребаную работу. Моя женщина будет сидеть дома, где ей и место.

— ДА ПОШЕЛ ТЫ! — яростно зашипела Рей. Она пыталась сохранить лицо, но злые слезы брызнули из глаз. — Ненавижу тебя!

— Ненавидь сколько хочешь. Ты от меня никуда не денешься.

Перед ней словно открылась черная бездна: он — едва знакомый человек — загнал ее в ловушку, превратил в плодородную почву для своего ядовитого семени, и закон потворствовал этому.

Такое случалось — весьма часто — и вот теперь это случилось с ней.

То, что было отточено за тысячи лет эволюции и внедрено в современное общество. И это была пытка. Тюрьма. _Ад_.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Pretty Little Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600547/chapters/38905658) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie).


End file.
